


Pressure

by LittleTayy



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Basil & Kathryn [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay makes a brief Non-Speaking appearance, Consensual Choking, F/M, Light dom/sub undertones, Smut, The Sexual Adventures of Basil & Kathryn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: Ayala discovers a new, exciting side of his Captain.





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne out of a Sexy Prompt MiaCooper gave me over on tumblr. "#44 Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" This was the resulting little fic. 
> 
> Also, thank you to the wonderful Devoverest for the Beta work. She made this infinitely better smut. :)

He pressed her down against the bed, large hands holding her roughly, as she panted, grinning up at him. Her eyes were bright, and a lascivious smirk played across her lips even as the hand that cupped her throat tightened almost imperceptibly. He nestled between her firm thighs, not yet inside her, though the way her hips rolled excitedly against him he knew it wouldn't be long until he was.

She'd surprised him with her request, guiding his hand up her body and settling it against her throat.

"Choke me." She'd spoken firmly, her voice, rich and fiery, sending a delighted thrill through his body.

So he'd done as his captain requested, curling his hand around her throat, careful not to crush her trachea. It wasn't his first time choking someone in bed, but this was Kathryn, his captain, and he had just never pictured her as the kinky type. It was a new version of her that he intended to enjoy any chance she gave him.

Her blue eyes showed just how excited she was, desire and anticipation clear in her face. He squeezed tighter, watching her breath hitch for a moment as he slammed into her with his full length. Her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as her body buzzed with pleasure. Slowly he pulled all the way out, teasing her, before pushing all the way back in; he set a lazy rhythm, not quite giving it to her as hard as he knew she wanted.

He continued on at his pace for several long minutes, knowing it was driving her wild. He'd long ago decided he wanted to make her beg; she might be the captain in every other part of the ship and aspect of her life, but in bed with him, she was always just Kathryn. His shallow thrusts sped up, his eyes focusing intently on her body and reactions, knowing she wasn't yet getting the pleasure she so desperately craved. He rocked into her teasingly, giving two short sharp thrusts that had her whimpering and body squirming; he smirked at the reaction.

He leant down and gave her a salacious kiss before pulling back and finding her eyes with his. "Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" He accentuated his words with a hard thrust. The movement rocked her body, and she could barely contain a hungry moan.

She nodded her head almost frantically, her hand coming up to grip his wrist tightly, urging him on. Her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locking across his ass, trying to hold him deeper inside her, to keep him from moving.

"What was that, princess? Didn't quite catch that," he drawled, voice low as he smirked down at her. "Beg me."

Kathryn whimpered impatiently, bucking her hips up against his own. The more she wanted it, the more he wanted to hold out on her. In the end, he knew it would only heighten both their pleasure.

"Fuck me harder," she managed to articulate slowly. His hand tightened against her throat, drawing an enticing moan from her. "Please," she begged breathlessly.

Ayala was all too happy to oblige, his own formidable restraint being tested. He slammed into her, hard and rough, ever careful to keep his hand around her throat steady. He could feel her getting closer and closer to her peak, his thrusts amping up; he was determined to give her the best orgasm she'd ever had. It didn't take long then until her inner muscles were tightening around him, her climax crashing through her body and leaving her a trembling mess. His hand slipped from around her throat to clutch at the blanket beneath her, thrusting into her almost frantically now as he chased his own release, groaning in pleasure as he finally emptied himself inside her.

Their breathing was fast and erratic as they slowly came down. He pulled out of her, moving to lie beside her for a moment. She lay sprawled on the bed, boneless and still shaking with ecstasy.

"My god," she mumbled, an arm thrown carelessly above her head as she caught her breath.

"Now that's a title I could get used to," he told her with a chuckle. He glanced over at her, spying the faint bruises of his fingers along her neck. He touched the darkest imprint with a finger. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

"No." She shook her head. Her voice was deep and huskier than usual. Ayala suspected that even if it did hurt, she'd never actually tell him so. It seemed she liked the pain.

His eyes moved over her slowly, taking in the marks he'd left on her. "Good," he nodded, moving up and off the bed. Their hookups, while intense, were casual, and Ayala knew he'd wear out his welcome sooner rather than later. He dressed quickly and quietly, watching Kathryn out of the corner of his eye as she too moved from the bed and got dressed.

"I'll see you around, Captain," he told her with a smirk, indicating he was now ready to leave.

She nodded at his words, eyes catching his and sparkling mischievously. "I'm sure you will, Lieutenant," she replied with a grin, following him out of the bedroom and towards the door.

He gave her one last appreciative look, enjoying her well fucked and satisfied look, before he turned and left her quarters. He knew he was the only one leaving the captain in that state, and it made him feel smug, even as the turbolift doors opened and Chakotay stepped out. He gave the first officer a quick nod as they passed each other, he stepping into the empty turbolift and Chakotay heading for the Captain's quarters.

As Ayala watched Chakotay retreat down the hall, he couldn't help feeling sorry for his old friend. 


End file.
